History's Repetition
by FayrieFox
Summary: Sayu's looking through Light's drawer for her birthday present but she and Ryuzaki find something completely different. Then someone catches them. -oneshot-


I'm very sorry about this. It is a brainchild (…wait, if I'm implying what I'm implying which I am, do I then have a brain?) of the DN movie showing at the theater and a chocolate (with almonds!) pocky high. high fives Momiji Fangirls, I implore you, don't kill me.

This is a mix of the first movie (maybe 2nd) and the manga or anime. (…yet again with the brain work…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I don't even own navy blue socks. They all belong to other peoples.

Please review, especially if you see something wrong with anything. Thank you.

History's Repetition

"La la la dum da…" Sayu sang to herself softly as she dug through Light's sock drawer for something she'd seen him hide there a few days before. Carefully shifting his blue socks to the side, she spotted what she'd been looking for. Emitting a quiet cry of triumph, she started to reach for it when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her caused her to jump.

"Do you make a habit of going through Light-kun's things, Yagami-chan?" came the soft, dazed voice she had come to associate with her brother's odd, but intelligent (and very cute), friend, Ryuzaki; "Especially when your birthday is coming up in a few days?"

"Eh heh… well, you see…" she replied sheepishly.

"Your brother must care for you quite a bit if that jewelry box there is any indication." He went on calmly.

"Jewlery box? No, it's a…" turning back to the drawer she saw that, indeed, there was a jewelry box nestled in the blue socks that had been uncovered accidentally when Ryuzaki had scared her. Since it was the same navy blue as the socks in the pile it was hidden in she hadn't noticed it before then. Ryuzaki came over and crouched by her side as she pulled it out of the drawer. Carefully she began to lift the lid.

"And just what do the two of you think you are doing in here?" The voice of Sayu and Light's father came from the doorway.

Both turned to look at him guiltily but something flashed in the corner of eyes. As they all turned back to the box in Sayu's hands Yagami Souichiro gasped and paled.

In the box sat a wedding ring, silver with a small square diamond in the middle.

Sayu gave a soft, shattered sob of "Shouri," and reached a trembling finger out to run it along the ring.

"What are you all doing in my room? Sayu! Please don't go in my s-" Light's voice cut off then came back sharp and demanding, "Out. Now. All of you."

"Nii-chan-"

"OUT."

As they left the room Souichiro placed a hand lightly on his son's shoulder and said kindly "I'm sorry, son." Then he walked out of the room.

Sayu paused in front of her brother before leaving the room, crying, and cautiously put her arms around him, "I'm so, so sorry, nii-chan. I was looking for my birthday present, I saw you hiding it there the other day."

Ryuzaki stopped in front of Light and looked him straight in the eyes as he placed the ring box Sayu had hastily closed and dropped back into the drawer in his hand. Slowly he lifted his own hand to Light's face.

"There is a sale on necklace chains at the store you bought her ring at this week."

As he walked down the stairs he called back up, "I'll see you tomorrow, Light-kun."

Light walked into his room slowly, unknowingly closing the door on Ryuk, and sat on his bed, the palm-sized box in his hands.

Ryuk entered through the ceiling and floated down, coming to stop in front of Light.

"You DID love her, didn't you? If you didn't love her you'd have given her the ring that day, or set it up so the ring fell out of your pocket as she died in your arms or some conniving-shit human way so everyone would feel ten times worse about her dying. So why'd you set her up to be killed?" He asked Light's oblivious form, tilting himself to the side when he came upon an epiphany. "You didn't want her to know the side of you that is Kira. You didn't have it in you to keep it from her for much longer and you knew how much it would hurt her to know. That's why, isn't it?"

As a tear slid down Light's face to land on the diamond Ryuk whispered again, unusually sympathetic, almost as if he were sharing Light's pain.

"And now you'll have put yourself in that position all over again when you get the notebook back, Light. You really are in deep shit Light."

/

In the back of the drawer sat another two boxes: one bearing a watch Sayu had been admiring when their family had gone out a few months before.

The other held a pair of twin silver diamond rings on twin silver chains.

/

By the time Ryuk had been able to ask Light his questions again, and be heard, he couldn't bring himself to. Twin silver diamond rings hung from twin silver chains on two slim necks. The only difference in them was the diamond engagement ring that had been gently placed on the other's chain by pale fingers with a care usually only taken with the sweets said fingers were used to holding.


End file.
